The Mirrorpool's Magic
by ChildOfFate17
Summary: A mischievous child named Destiny casts a love spell over the Inu gang... as well as Sesshomaru, Koga, Kagura, Kikyo, and Naraku. Chaos ensues. SesshKag
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mirrorpool's Magic**_

_Summary: A mischievous little girl named Destiny decides to have some fun while her mother, Fate, is working. Using Fate's mirrorpool, Destiny casts a love spell on the whole Inu gang… as well as Sesshomaru, Koga, Kagura, Naraku, and Kikyo. Chaos ensues. (Sessh/Kag)_

**Hi, guys! This story is a tribute to a story that I read: Love Potion Number Nine. It's a great fic, in which a love potion is spread around, infecting most of the Inu gang, as well as others. This is my version of that story, and anyone who likes mine should go and read Love Potion Number Nine as well! On with the fic!**

_**Chapter 1: The Plan**_

Curse Naraku. Curse him. Such a coward; always using golems to do his work for him.

Sesshomaru longed to tear his claws through his filthy, half-breed body. However, at the moment, this was quite impossible. Naraku had vanished without trace. His scent and aura were completely gone.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration and sniffed the air again. No luck, Naraku was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a different scent wafting on the breeze. Wolf. Wolf **demon**, to be more precise.

The scent was coming closer at a surprisingly fast rate. A second later, Sesshomaru caught sight of a whirlwind appearing on the horizon.

It raced up and stopped several feet away from him. When the dust settled, he found himself looking at a wolf demon that was approximately InuYasha's age.

"Oh," the wolf said, staring at Sesshomaru. "I thought you were Muttface."

Sesshomaru regarded him coldly for a minute. He didn't know who the demon was talking about, but Sesshomaru did know that he had never seen the demon before in his life. "It seems you were mistaken."

The wolf shrugged, unabashed. "You smell a lot like him, and your hair color is identical."

Sesshomaru stiffened. Not noticing, the wolf continued, "Now that I think about it, he's only a half demon. You're a full demon."

'_Yes. He's talking about InuYasha.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"I'm Koga, by the way," the wolf added. "Leader of the Wolf Demon Clan."

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," Sesshomaru introduced himself coolly.

Koga's eyes widened. "Western Lands?" He repeated in surprise. "Then aren't you related to Muttface?"

"If you are talking about InuYasha, then yes, sadly, I am," Sesshomaru replied airily. "But that doesn't mean that we enjoy each other's company."

"But he's your kin," Koga said blankly.

"His human blood has tainted our line. For that, I will kill him. Eventually."

The wolf narrowed his eyes slightly. "I couldn't care less what you do to InuYasha, but there's a girl with him. A miko. Lay one claw on her and I will personally tear out your throat."

"The miko seems to have a death wish. Whenever InuYasha and I battle, she always interferes. What a nuisance."

"Insult her again. It'll be the last thing you ever do, dog!" Koga snarled.

"She is a waste of time. I will not bother to kill her," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

Koga grinned wolfishly. "I see you have a sense of self-preservation."

"Do not tempt me, wolf," Sesshomaru growled. "You are on my land. Unless you have a reason to be here, I suggest you leave now."

"I'm looking for a dirty scoundrel called Naraku," Koga said, hatred etched on every line of his face. "He killed half my pack. For this, he will pay."

Though Sesshomaru kept his expression blank, this news surprised him. The wolf was looking for Naraku, eh?

"Do you know where he is?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Koga looked at him suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

"Naraku and I have some unfinished business as well," Sesshomaru said, careful not to give anything away.

"What did he do to you?"

"That is not your concern, wolf. Do you know where Naraku is?"

"No," Koga replied, "but I know someone who might."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him, telling him to continue.

"You know how, when I first saw you, I thought you were Muttface? That's why."

"InuYasha knows where Naraku is?" Sesshomaru growled, eyes narrow. '_How can InuYasha know, but this Sesshomaru not?'_

"No, not Muttface. Kagome. I haven't been able to smell or sense Naraku for a while now, but Kagome will be able to sense Naraku's Shikon Shards. That'll lead her and her companions straight to him."

'_Of course. The miko.' _This gave Sesshomaru an idea.

"You say you are on familiar terms with the priestess?" He asked.

"She's my mate," Koga proclaimed proudly.

'_How odd. The last time I came across the girl, she smelled pure enough to me.'_

"Mate?" Sesshomaru asked expressionlessly. For some reason, Koga went rather red.

"Well, we haven't actually **mated** yet, but…"

"You have claimed her?"

Koga continued to look uncomfortable. "Well, no… but…"

"How can she be considered your mate if you haven't claimed or mated her?"

"She hasn't refused any of my advancements!" Koga protested.

"Most likely because she is unfamiliar with demon courtships," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

Stumped, Koga didn't reply. Sesshomaru smirked, knowing that he had one that round.

"Look, wolf. You want to kill Naraku as quickly as possible, correct?" Koga nodded. "I, too, am growing rather tired of this hide and seek. My suggestion is this: you go kidnap the miko. As she knows you, she probably won't make any fuss. She will then point us to Naraku, and this quest will finally be finished."

Koga thought it over and then grinned. "Good plan. When should I get her?"

"Now."

_Dear Readers,_

_I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. This is mostly just the background info for what is going to happen in the next few chapters. Please feel free to review and give me some ideas for this fic. I don't really know what I'm going to make Sesshomaru and Kagome do. Any suggestions?_

_Thank you for reading! Next chapter to come soon! Very soon! Today, if possible! Later!_

_Fluffy'sMate17_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Enter, Destiny!**_

_(Last time: Sesshomaru and Koga decided to kidnap Kagome in order to find Naraku.)_

InuYasha had been acting fussy and childish all morning. It was only noon at latest, and Kagome had already had to 'sit' him twice. He had been doing this a lot recently. Of course, Kagome couldn't really blame him. Everyone had been on their last nerves ever since Naraku's scent and aura had vanished completely. The only thing keeping them going was Kagome's ability to sense the Shikon Shards.

'_Thank goodness that Naraku hasn't managed to somehow cover up their aura as well,' _Kagome thought.

Just then, she was jolted out of her thoughts by a familiar jerk behind her heart. A Shikon Shard was nearby and rapidly closing in.

A moment later, a whirlwind announced the arrival of Koga. "Kagome! I trust you are well?" Koga asked, grabbing her hands and squeezing them.

"Hi, Koga," Kagome replied in a falsely cheerful voice.

"And how is my lovely mate on this fine day?"

"Can it, wolf!" InuYasha growled, slapping Koga's hands away from Kagome's.

She sighed. They were going to fight again, and then she would have to interfere before any real damage was done. This was normal, of course, but honestly, didn't they ever get tired of it?

Surprisingly, Koga seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Kagome. "I don't have time to waste on you, Muttface," he said. "Kagome. I have decided that I've left you in Dogbreath's care for long enough. Come with me, I'll find Naraku far faster than the insolent pup ever could."

This was… unexpected. Koga had often said stuff about coming to get her, but she never expected him to actually **do** it.

"If you could find Naraku faster than me, then why haven't you?" InuYasha sneered.

"Because I didn't have Kagome," Koga answered. "Admit it, pup. Without Kagome, you're helpless at finding Naraku!" InuYasha growled but said nothing.

Koga's next move was too fast for Kagome to sense. By the time she noticed the change, it was too late: she was speeding away, held securely in Koga's arms.

"INUYASHA!" She managed to scream before she lost sight of him. "Take me back, Koga!" She ordered desperately.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked. "Do you doubt my ability to protect you?"

"N-not at all!" She lied through her teeth. "It's just… um… I left all my stuff back with the others! Can't we get it?"

But Koga had already stopped. "We're here," he announced. "I got her."

'_Her? Who's he talking… Oh, crap.'_

Out of the shadows stepped none other than Sesshomaru, InuYasha's half-brother.

"Eep!" Kagome yelped, quickly hiding behind Koga.

His icy tone froze her blood. "Miko."

Cautiously, she peeked out from behind Koga to whisper, "Yes?"

"You are an enemy of Naraku's, are you not?"

'_He sure doesn't waste time on pleasantries,' _Kagome thought. _'Then again, since when could you have the words "Sesshomaru" and "pleasant" in the same sentence without the word "not" in between?' _However, his question intrigued her.

"Heck, yes!" She exclaimed, immediately hoping that he wouldn't kill her for the use of slang.

Surprisingly, he didn't. "Then you will come with us."

The arrogant, defy-me-and-I-will-kill-you way in which he spoke angered her. The heck with caution, this guy needed to learn some matters!

"Look, pal," Kagome began heatedly, "I don't know what's going through your head when you order me around like this, but I **do** know that I'm **not** going with **you**!"

After her speech was done, Kagome realized what she had just said. _'Dang it, Kagome, can't you even watch your own big mouth?'_

She watched fearfully as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and tinted red. She was saved from a painful death, however, by her hero – who came in the form of an angry hanyou **(Translation: half demon)** with cute doggie ears. InuYasha.

"Kagome!" He yelled. Behind him were Sango and Miroku. They were still quite a ways away, but Sesshomaru became too distracted to kill her.

Instead of attacking Sesshomaru, however, InuYasha stopped a safe distance away. "Sesshomaru!" He yelled. "What do you want with Kagome?"

"Greetings, InuYasha," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Answer me!" Demanded the hanyou.

"I want the priestess to point me to Naraku, fool," Sesshomaru replied expressionlessly.

Kagome suddenly felt a strong jerk behind her heart. Double crap. A Shikon Shard. And a big one, by the feel of it. Could it be…? Her eyes widened as she realized what this meant.

"Guys…" She whispered fearfully. No one paid her any attention.

"**I'm** looking for Naraku! He's **my** prey!" Growled InuYasha.

"Guys," Kagome repeated, a little louder this time. She received about as much attention as she had before.

Koga answered InuYasha's growl with a snarl of his own. "Well, as he's **yours** and no one else has anything to do with it, then go ahead. Find Naraku on your own. **Without** Kagome!"

"**GUYS!**" Kagome screamed, leaving a ringing silence all throughout the clearing. She finally had their attention. "I sense a Shikon Shard approaching," she said hurriedly, "and it's almost full! It must be Naraku!"

InuYasha looked puzzled, then raised his head and sniffed the air. "I don't **smell** his scent," he said hesitantly. "And I don't sense his aura…"

"So what?" Kagome snapped irritably, annoyed that no one seemed to believe her. "We already know that Naraku's found out a way to hide his location. The fact remains that there's a large Shikon Shard coming this way!"

As if on cue, Naraku's chilling laughter echoed around the clearing. A moment later, Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyo made their appearance. At the same time, something else happened…

**(A/N: We are now going to go back in time, and continue the story from what someone else saw during when all of this was happening.)**

Destiny was bored. B-O-R-E-D. Bored. Oh, look. She was so bored that she was beginning to spell out random words. Great.

Boredom is a dangerous thing, for it spawns mischief. Mischief, in turn, spawns chaos.

Do you know what's worse than a bored person? A bored child. I don't know if you've noticed, but some of the worst mischief documented is often caused my children. Ever heard of the Parent Trap? Sound of Music? Nanny McPhee? My point proven.

Destiny was a child, approximately Rin's age. Rin has caused quite enough trouble on her own, don't you agree? But Rin is nothing – I repeat, NOTHING – compared to Destiny.

The main reason is because Destiny has magical means of creating chaos. Rin must resort to the old-fashioned tricks.

So, now you know the answer to the next question: what's worse than a bored child? Why, a magical, bored child, of course!

Destiny inherited her powers of mischief through her mother: Fate. Lady Fate, contrary to popular belief, does **not** control one's life. Fate's job is to give **choices**, which could either help or hurt one in the long run.

Also contrary to popular belief, Fate is not on top. She reports to Him. Yes, she has actually seen Him with her own two eyes. Someday, when Destiny is old enough, she will be able to work for Him, too.

But "someday" is not today, and Destiny remains bored and alone, as her mom is out on duty. So, Destiny decides to have a little fun.

Eyes glinting, the golden-haired child snuck over to the basin in the middle of her mother's room.

Destiny peered into the crystalline depths of the shallow tub. This 'Mirrorpool' was – according to Fate – a spy glass between dimensions. Through it, Fate could practice magic on whole vicinities at once.

Hoping with all her might that the Mirrorpool would respond to her, Destiny chanted the words she had heard Fate say so often:

"**Through all dimensions**

**May you shine:**

**Oh, Mirrorpool,**

**Your light divine."**

Then, she crossed her fingers and stared hopefully into the basin. To her utmost delight, the Mirrorpool immediately turned the darkest shade of black. It worked! It accepted Destiny as it accepted Fate!

With growing excitement, Destiny recited:

"**Mirrorpool, show me**

**Some tools I can use**

**For me to help chaos**

**And mischief break loose!"**

The black liquid within the basin began to froth and bubble. When the water settled down once more, Destiny found herself staring at the crystal clear picture of a clearing.

On one side of it stood two demons – one with silver hair, the other with black. In between them stood a raven-haired human. On the other side of the clearing stood another silver-haired… Man? Demon? She couldn't tell which. Sure, he had claws and fangs, but they didn't look as long and lethal as a normal demon's. Also, he didn't have the pointed ears that demons had – he had cute, doggie ears on the top of his head. With him were two humans – a male and a female

A movement on the edge of the Mirrorpool caught Destiny's eye. Moving towards the clearing quickly and silently was a guy in a baboon suit. With him were two women – a demoness and a human.

Destiny thought quickly. What would cause the most chaos in this situation? As it was, she didn't have that many choices. She only knew three spells: a growing spell, a summoning spell, and a love spell.

A mischievous smile curled the corners of Destiny's lips upward. Oh, this would be fun. Sudden, drastic lust after someone who you never even looked twice at...

Destiny smirked, wondering where she had gotten her evil gene from. Oh well. Time for that later. Right now, there was work to be done.

_Dear Readers,_

_Ha! I told you I'd type the next chapter up quickly! I rock! LOL. So, what do you think? If you're at all interested in continuing this fic, I need your help. After the love spell affects Sesshomaru and Kagome – making them fall in love (for all you know… smirk) – what should I have them do? Any suggestions? HELP ME! I have no clue what to do with this fic. I know the pairings, and how the story ends, but what's gonna fill the space in between? This was just an impulsive thing. I don't actually have anything planned for it. So, I need ALL OF YOU to tell me what you think I should do._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fluffy'sMate17_

_**REVIEW CORNER**_

**I'd like to say "Thank you, guys! You da best!" to…**

**Xanzi**

**EriksDiva**

**ANiMECHiK3243**

**For already reviewing my fic even though I only posted it an hour ago! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Casting of the Spell**_

_(Last time: Kagome finds out why she was kidnapped, and Destiny decides to play a prank.)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… still… but I will! Eventually! You'll see! (guys in white coats come and take me away)**

Destiny had to hurry if she was going to make this work. Bowing her head, she folded her hands in front of her chest and concentrated. In her mind, she pictured what she wanted the spell to do. She needed no incantations or magic amulet. The blood racing through her veins was more powerful than either of those things… combined.

When Destiny's plan was carefully formatted in her head, she focused on the Mirrorpool again and waited. The figures approaching the clearing were closer now. Much closer. In fact, they'd be there in 5… 4… 3… 2…

At the precise moment that the figures entered the clearing, Destiny lightly touched the surface of the Mirrorpool.

Destiny smiled triumphantly as she felt her magic draining into the Mirrorpool. Electricity crackled along its surface, causing ripples. Slowly, however, the ripples died down. Grinning wider, the golden-haired child settled down to watch the chaos her newly cast spell would create.

_**In the clearing…**_

Something strange was happening. For a moment, right as Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyo burst into the clearing, everything… blurred. It almost seemed like little waves had spread out, fanning through every molecule of matter they touched.

A millisecond later, the odd ripples in the air itself vanished, leaving behind only a faint memory. It happened so fast that Kagome wondered if it had just been her imagination.

Deciding to dwell on the strange occurrence later, Kagome studied their current predicament.

'_Huh… odd… why isn't anyone moving? Maybe that wave thing really **wasn't** my imagination?'_

Kagome decided to break the unnerving silence. "InuYasha?" She asked. He didn't even react. His whole attention was fixed on something on the ground. Following his gaze, she saw… a bowl of ramen, which had fallen out of her pack. Apparently InuYasha had thought her backpack was worthwhile to bring.

Sweat dropping, Kagome asked, "Uh, InuYasha? Can you focus on what's happening NOW and save the ramen for LATER?" His reaction was surprising… and violent.

"LEAVE MY RAMEN? ARE YOU INSANE, WENCH? **NEVER**! I'LL NEVER LEAVE IT!" Lowering himself to the ground beside the Ramen, he added tenderly to it, "Don't worry. I'll always protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

By now, Kagome was openly staring. InuYasha had finally cracked. Unfortunately, while all her attention was on the hanyou (who had commenced to rubbing the lid of the ramen lovingly), she failed to notice Naraku's tentacle coming towards her.

At its slimy touch, Kagome shrieked and tried to run away. It was too late, however, and Naraku had a firm grip on her body. As Kagome was dragged closer to him, she managed to scream, "INUYASHA!"

Noticing dimly that the clearing was in chaos, she wondered, _'Why is it always me?'_ as the tentacle crushed her against Naraku's body.

"Let me go, Naraku!" Kagome screamed, struggling furiously. "InuYasha!" But InuYasha never came.

"Now why ever would I want to do that, dear Kagome?" Naraku purred in her ear.

Shuddering as his putrid breath caressed her neck, Kagome managed to get a grip on his tentacle. "Because I can purify you into tomorrow, that's why!" She cried, letting loose a blast of miko energy.

As Naraku growled in pain, Kagome managed to wriggle away. Catching sight of her bow and arrows lying next to her bag, she sprinted toward them. Before she had gone very far, however, another of Naraku's tentacles slipped around her waist. Letting out a surprised yelp, Kagome was jerked back a few steps. Turning, she prepared to blast Naraku again with her miko powers, but there was no need.

With a disgusting, squelching sound, Naraku's tentacle was severed from his body. Kagome stared in surprise. In front of her, with his sword out and murder clearly written on his face, was none other than Sesshomaru.

Kagome felt her heart flutter a little in fear. The look on his face made the times he had glared at InuYasha look like he had actually been smiling politely and asking how things were going. Kagome moved back a few feet, but the look was not directed at her.

In the image of perfect, graceful death, Sesshomaru ran forward. With a quick wrist movement, his sword separated Naraku's head from his body.

A sudden blast of poisonous vapors threw Kagome halfway across the clearing. To her surprise, she felt a single arm catch her securely before her body made contact with the ground.

The poisonous vapors were fading, but right before they had disappeared completely, Naraku screamed, "You have not seen the last of me, Sesshomaru! Kagome will be mine!" And with that, he was gone.

After several seconds of silence, Kagome decided it was safe to open her eyes.

**Mistake.**

Gasping, Kagome pulled away from her rescuer. Unfortunately, the massive amount of poisonous vapors had weakened her, causing her knees to give out.

Before she hit the ground, however, her rescuer used his only arm to keep her from falling. Again. Gently, Sesshomaru lowered her to the ground and kneeled beside her.

"Are you injured?" He asked in a warmer tone than she had ever heard him use before.

Trying desperately to slow her quickly beating heart, Kagome replied rather breathlessly, "No." Hesitantly, but sincerely, she added, "Thank you for saving me, Sesshomaru. I owe you one."

He just looked at her. For the first time, Kagome realized how quiet it was. Glancing around, she started. Gone. Everyone was gone. Kagome was now a little more than nervous. Where had everybody gone? And – for that matter – why had nobody else helped in defeating Naraku?

Kagome shook her head in confusion. Whatever the reason for their departure, everyone was gone, leaving her alone with Sesshomaru, the Ice Lord. God help her.

_**With InuYasha and Kikyo… and ramen…**_

Kikyo was getting freakishly annoyed. While her reincarnation and InuYasha's half brother were battling Naraku, she had taken the chance to try and convince InuYasha to come to hell with her. As it was, he hardly even bothered to look at her, much less go to hell with her.

"InuYasha… don't you remember your promise?" Kikyo tried one last time. "You promised to come to hell with me…"

Finally, she got a reaction from him. Unfortunately, it wasn't the reaction she was looking for.

Holding onto his ramen tightly, InuYasha stood up and glared at Kikyo. "Ya know what?" He said angrily. "You can just take yourself to hell, Kikyo, 'cause I ain't goin'! When I promised to come with you, I was under your spell. That doesn't count."

Kikyo's mouth was working furiously by now and her eyes were dark with rage. And InuYasha wasn't even finished yet.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kikyo, the only person here who loves you is Naraku. It seems, though, that you must be a difficult person to love. The whole reason that he's after the Shikon Jewel is so that he can wish that he were a full demon. That would mean that he wouldn't have Onigumo's heart anymore, which is the one thing keeping him from sending you to hell himself. So go away, Kikyo. Leave me and my ramen alone."

Kikyo was silent for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice quivered with barely suppressed rage. "If that is truly how you feel, InuYasha…"

"Darn right it is!" He interrupted.

"…then I will go to hell…" Slowly, she began to walk past him. When she was behind him, she turned suddenly and unleashed a blast of her miko powers while screaming, "AND I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME, WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!"

InuYasha dodged just in time and quickly knocked Kikyo to the ground. He smirked. "You really **are** desperate," he drawled arrogantly.

Putting on a fake show of weakness, Kikyo tried to push herself off the ground, but failed. "InuYasha…" She whispered. Quickly summoning up her miko powers, she blasted all she had at him. "**DIE!**"

The force of her blast knocked InuYasha backwards into a tree. Slowly, he staggered to his feet – unhurt but for a few burns and scratches. Looking down at her ramen, he gasped. There, in the plastic wrapper on the top of the ramen, was a **tiny** puncture point.

He stared at his poor ramen. It was the real victim here. "**YOU (BEEP)! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!**" He screamed.

Sensing danger, Kikyo smartly decided to flee. As her soul stealers lifted her up, she called out, "You **will** come to hell with me, InuYasha. Make no mistake about that." Her voice faded as she flew out of sight.

InuYasha shrugged, uninterested. Right now, he was most concerned about his ramen's welfare.

A sudden sound made him look up. Naraku was retreating, and – as always – he was using poisonous vapors to stall while he ran away.

InuYasha's eyes widened. The noxious gases could make the hole in his ramen's lid wider! Cradling the ramen to his chest protectively, InuYasha set off to find a quiet place. He had a lot of questions to ask his ramen: first and foremost, if he was aloud to court her.

_**With Koga and… KAGURA? (elderly reader faints)**_

Koga recognized her the moment that she stepped into the clearing. She was the one who had murdered most of his pack brothers!

…So **why** didn't he feel angry? For some reason, his hackles lay flat and his inner youkai didn't seem to care about her treachery.

For the first time, Koga took in her appearance. With ruby eyes, ebony hair, and pouting lips, she was beautiful. Her only flaw was that she smelled like Naraku.

Koga found himself wondering why she had killed his kin in the first place. Surely she hadn't **wanted** to. She didn't even know them. Why would she want to kill them?

A thought struck Koga. What if Naraku was controlling her in some way? A growl rumbled in his throat as he thought about what Naraku could do to such a beautiful maiden.

Making up his mind, Koga readied himself to confront her. After all, when you are seeking knowledge, why not just ask for it?

Striding towards her, Koga made an elegant bow. Taking her hand in his, he lightly kissed it. Still holding her hand in his, he murmured, "May I ask the name of this lovely lady before me?"

Kagura blushed and averted her eyes. She, too, was feeling rather attracted to the wolf demon. The little loincloth he wore was so cute!

"I am called… Kagura…" She said shyly.

"Kagura… were you the one who murdered my kin?" Koga had always been straightforward and saw no reason not to be now.

Kagura paled. What could she say? If she said 'yes' he might hate her! Then again, if she said 'no', he'd most likely find out later and hate her even more.

Slowly, she bowed her head. "Yes," she whispered, ashamed.

Koga studied her – unsurprised, but said. "Why?"

"Naraku holds my heart in his hands," she explained heavily. "I had no choice."

Koga's eyes widened. "You mean… you love him?" He asked in hurt disbelief. Kagura stared.

"Who could ever love that… thing!" She spat. "When I say that Naraku holds my heart, I mean it literally. Here." Kagura slipped her hand out of Koga's. Taking it into her own hands, she laid it on her chest. "What do you feel?"

Koga was blushing at the physical contact, but he managed to answer, "Nothing." 'Nothing but the fiery heat of your skin beneath your kimono' would have been more correct, but Koga thought that sounded a bit too suggestive for comfort.

Sliding his hand off her chest, Kagura nodded. "Precisely. Naraku created me, so he holds my heart. Whatever he wants me to do, I must do. Otherwise, he can easily crush my heart – killing me."

Koga was enraged to hear of Naraku's treatment of Kagura, but – at the same time – his heart was soaring. She **hadn't** wanted to kill his pack brothers after all! Naraku had forced her to!

Kagura's sudden cry of "look out" brought him back to his senses. Whirling around, he saw a wall of poisonous vapors closing in on him. Before he could move, though, the ground lurched beneath him. Falling backward, Koga landed heavily on something very soft.

_**With Sango and our dear perverted monk…**_

When that odd wave thing had happened, Sango and Miroku had looked over at each other to exchange baffled glances… and froze.

'_Miroku's always been handsome, but… he's never looked **this** handsome before…' _Sango thought vaguely, her heart rate speeding up. _'Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?' _Sango flushed, wondering what he was thinking. _'What if I **do** have something on my face? I'll never be able to face him again! What if…'_

Miroku's one and only dazed thought was _'…wow…'_ before he kissed her.

The kiss was short, sweet, and shy. When they broke apart, both were blushing. "Muh-Miroku…" Sango stammered, touching her lips.

"Sango, I… I have a confession to make…" Miroku began, stumbling a bit over his words.

"So do I… but you first."

"Perhaps in a… quieter… place?" Miroku suggested, for the first time in his life feeling self-conscious.

Sango nodded eagerly, taking his hand and pulling him into the forest. When they were a good way away from the others, they stopped. Sango looked at Miroku expected. He cleared his throat.

"Sango, I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me for my womanizing ways, but… well… I just wanted to let you know that you are the only woman I could ever love."

By now, Sango looked like a blushing tomato. Impulsively, she threw her arms around his neck, murmuring, "I love you, too, Miroku." Pulling back, she added mischievously, "And my confession is… I don't really mind when you grope me. I only pretend to be mad so that nobody will know my true feelings for you."

A little hurt, Miroku asked, "But why wouldn't you want anyone to know that you loved me?"

Sango smiled. "That's the **past**, Miroku. That's when I thought you were a lech who'd grope any girl without a second thought. Now that I know you love me, I don't have to hide my feelings!"

Miroku brightened. "You're right." His smiled turned devious as he reached around her. "I had a present for you…"

She looked at him curiously. "And what's that?"

"**This!**" He groped her. Giggling, she pushed him away playfully. Miroku sighed in contentment. That was the first time she hadn't reacted violently to him touching her.

'_Life is good.'_

_**With a certain trouble maker…**_

Destiny was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt and her cheeks felt sore. This was better than she could have ever imagined!

Two guys had fought over one girl, two enemies had fallen in love, and two long-time crushes had finally admitted their feelings for each other. And one guy had fallen in love with a bowl of noodles.

Destiny cracked up all over again. Gasping for breath, she forced herself to calm down. Normally, she would have allowed herself to continue laughing – that was why she had done this in the first place, wasn't it? – But right now, something was bugging her. Two somethings.

Why hadn't the girl the two demons had fought over fallen in love? Had the spell passed over her somehow? And the girl who had been trying to take that ramen-loving guy to hell with her… why was she, too, unaffected?

Something clicked in Destiny's mind. Those girls… they were priestesses! They had both used their miko powers to attack someone! Thinking back, Destiny remembered one magic lesson where Fate had explained that anyone whose magic was stronger than yours wouldn't be affected by any spell that you cast. As Destiny was still very young and had much still to learn, the two mikos hadn't been affected by her spell because they knew more about magic than Destiny did yet.

Destiny smiled. In a way, this made it even more chaotic. Smirking, she wondered how the remaining miko would take it when the demon showed her his feelings.

Destiny had always been taught that demons and mikos were opposites. Then again, if opposites attract…

'_I wonder how they'll react when the spell ends and they remember what they did…'_

_Dear Readers,_

_Well, here it is. Long, don't you think? (stretches) I typed this up without almost any break. My neck hurts. Anyway, I have NO IDEA where to go from here. Suggestions? Anyone? HELP!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fluffy'sMate17_

_**REVIEW CORNER**_

**I'd like to say "Thanks, guys! You rock!" to…**

**Archangel Rhapsody**

**X.xMeiko-samax.X**

**Ginrei**

**ANiMECHiK3243**

**Bossygurl411**

**Luveroffanfic**

**Silent-Apocalypse**

**KageFaiaKoori Doragon**

**Mangadreams**

**x0x-kagome-x0x**

**EriksDiva**

**Xanzi**

**Hana-Taimu**

**(breathes) My gosh, this has to be the most reviewers I've ever had for one chapter… Thanks, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Emotions Rising**_

_(Last time: Naraku tried to grab Kagome, but Sesshomaru saved her and Naraku retreated. InuYasha left Kikyo in favor of the popular RAMEN! YAAAY! Sango and Miroku realized their true feelings for each other, and Koga and Kagura discover each other.)_

**WARNING: SLIGHT FLUFF ALERT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi. What does that tell you?**

_**Character Status:**_

_**Naraku: I dunno what to do with him. Help?**_

_**Sesshomaru and Kagome: Main focus for remainder of fic**_

_**InuYasha and ramen: Sorry, folks… Not much to say about them, so I guess they're done.**_

_**Kikyo: DONE!**_

_**Sango and Miroku: Probably done. What else can I say?**_

_**Koga and Kagura: I'll probably put a couple more bits of them in here, but that's about it.**_

_**Destiny: Still some more with her in it.**_

**IF ANYONE WANTS SOME OF THESE CHARACTERS TO CONTINUE IN THE STORY, I'M COMPLETELY OPEN TO IDEAS! On with the chapter!**

_**With Sesshomaru and Kagome…**_

Sesshomaru had never felt this way before. It was as if an avalanche of heat had risen up and was now melting the walls of ice he had built around his heart.

All for the little miko in front of him. Who currently looked very nervous and was looking around for someone to help her.

'_InuYasha.'_ His mind provided. _'She wants InuYasha.'_

Sesshomaru bit back a growl. _'He will not touch her!' _He hissed back at his conscience. He was slightly surprised by his violent reaction towards his own conscience. Honestly, though, the mere thought of her being touched by InuYasha… He fought the urge to transform into his original form and hunt down the hanyou in bloodlust. He was losing the fight badly when the miko's quiet voice broke into his thoughts, effectively postponing the war.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked timidly, biting her lower lip anxiously. His breath hitched unintentionally at the erotic sight.

Straining to keep his voice from showing his sudden arousal, he answered steadily, "Yes?"

"Could you… please point me in the direction InuYasha is?" Her innocent question was like a kick in the stomach. Why did he even care who she went to?

"No," he said, more coldly than intentional. She flinched at his tone, but managed to answer back evenly.

"Oh. Um… Okay. I'll find him on my own. Thanks again for saving me, Lord Sesshomaru." Turning, she picked up her backpack and began to walk out of the clearing in a random direction.

Her polite use of the word 'Lord' surprised Sesshomaru. She had never shown him any respect before. She must have thought he deserved it after saving her life.

Another wave of heat suddenly crashed against the melting walls of his heart and they weakened further. Sesshomaru suddenly realized something. He couldn't let her go.

Realizing this made everything easier. Sesshomaru effortlessly used his demonic speed to race up behind Kagome, pick her up, and zip away, ignoring her surprised scream. Instead, he focused on her scent.

Breathing in deeply without appearing to do so, he reveled in her heady scent of spring rain, jasmine, and… Naraku?

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, eyes bleeding red. That filthy half-breed had touched **his** Kagome! He had tainted her pure scent with his disgusting stench!

Growling, Sesshomaru raced to the nearest hot spring and unceremoniously dumped the miko in. She surfaced a second later, sopping wet and gasping for breath.

"What was that for?" Kagome snapped, the spiciness of her anger prominent in her scent. Upon seeing my still red-tinted eyes, though, her anger quickly faded to be replaced by fear.

Sesshomaru frowned, finding that he didn't like her scent laced with fear. Taking in her shaking form (whether from cold or fear, he wasn't sure), his anger faded, leaving behind a longing to comfort and protect.

And, suddenly, it didn't **matter** that he was the great demon lord of the West and she was just a lowly human. Right then, he was just a demon whose mate was frightened and confused.

Sesshomaru smirked. He knew just how to cheer her up…

_**With Koga and Kagura…**_

Kagura had seen Naraku's poisonous venoms as if in slow motion. She had seen Koga turn also in slow motion. The venoms had sped up, but Koga continued to go slow. There was no time!

Kagura had reacted instinctively, whipping a feather out of her hair. It had enlarged and she had reached out and jerked Koga onto it. Calling to her winds, the feather had risen swiftly into the air and out of harm's way.

_Which was how she had gotten into her current predicament._

Koga, having been jerked forcibly onto the feather, had still been off-balance when the feather had quickly risen into the sky. Trying to regain his balance, he rolled himself from his back to his hands and knees… and stared.

Caught underneath him was a very disgruntled-looking Kagura. But that wasn't the only reason why he was staring.

Kagura's hair – which was normally put up so tightly – had come loose. Her cheeks were tinted red with both embarrassment and anger at being caught under him in such a… suggestive… position.

Her breath came in sharp pants and her clothes were in a disarray. Koga grinned, imagining her in this position right before something entirely different.

Koga's beast raised its head and growled in approval. Kagura stiffened suddenly, but Koga was too busy straining against his primal urges to notice.

Unbeknownst to Koga, Kagura was entirely too aware of his current predicament. Her first warning was when wisps of red began swirling around in Koga's glazed eyes. Her second – and far more serious – warning was a certain… thing… that was pressed up against her leg. She gulped.

'_How am I going to get out of this one?'_

_**With a certain golden-haired troublemaker…**_

Destiny was currently lying on the floor beside the Mirrorpool, twitching. Her mind – though innocent – was very perceptive, and she was rapidly realizing that casting a love spell on several not-so-innocent adults might not have been the smartest thing she had ever done.

Destiny moaned and called herself five different types of moron. Now that she had cast the spell, she had no control over it. She wasn't experienced enough to control any spell once it had been cast yet. The way that the spell worked was – if it was allowed to run free – it would disappear completely at the time when leaving would create the most chaos, because creating chaos was the sole purpose for its casting in the first place.

Slowly, Destiny picked herself up from the floor and forced herself to once again look into the Mirrorpool. Focusing her attentions on Koga and Kagura, she yelped and averted her eyes, blushing furiously.

'_I really hope the spell wears off soon,' _she thought, dazed. _'Then again, if the spell will fade at the time that will create the most chaos…' _Her eyes widened. _'**I HOPE THE SPELL DOESN'T WEAR OFF SOON!**'_

_Dear Readers,_

_Before you say anything, YES, I know this is short. Forgive me. But at least it's interesting! Right? Besides, there'll be more fluff in the next chapter. Hope this tides you over until next time._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fluffy'sMate17_

_**REVIEW CORNER**_

**I'd like to say "W00T! Thank you, awesome reviewers!" to…**

**Dark.Kagome.Demon**

**Kagsbigfan**

**Ryo1403**

**aninaig**

**Silver Shadow of Silence**

**mangadreams**

**Xanzi**

**melissa**

**AngelzNDevilz**

**Jay FicLover**

**Naien**

**Xanzi**

**Llebreknit**

**Ra**

**Raspberrysorbet**

**Artemisgirl**

**EriksDiva**

**Loveroffanfic**

**Chaotic Rei**

**oOInuGirlOo**

**E.J.A. Roberts**

**0.0 The reviewers just keep adding for every chapter! Thanks, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Spell Ends**_

_Last time: Sesshomaru took Kagome to a hot spring to wash Naraku's scent off, while Koga and Kagura flirted. Destiny finally realized that casting a love spell on several not-so-innocent individuals might not have been the smartest thing she has ever done._

_**Disclaimer: …(sob)(sob)(sob)…**_

**Please, guys, I really need ideas! Anything and everything is welcome. (Okay, maybe not EVERYTHING, but still… O.O)**

**-----**

_**AT THE HOT SPRING**_

Kagome didn't know whether to be confused, pissed off, or terrified. If a human-hating taiyoukai picked you up and dumped you into a nearby pond, what would you do? You probably don't have an answer to that question, and neither did Kagome.

Unfortunately for her, Kagome was a very vocal person. This trait had gotten her into more trouble than it had gotten her out of, and she was desperately trying to break herself from the habit. But how does that old saying go? Oh, yeah. 'Habits die hard.'

"What was that for?" Kagome snapped, anger taking precedence over fear. Upon making eye contact with the Western Lord, however, terror quickly came rushing back. Her dread only increased when Sesshomaru slowly and pointedly removed his swords, hakama, and shoes, placing them carefully on the ground. Rolling up his pants casually, he stepped gracefully into the spring and approached her.

Kagome shrank away, eyes searching desperately for a way to escape. Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from his frightened object of desire.

"Why do you fear me, Kagome?" He purred.

"What reason have you ever given me to trust you, Sesshomaru?" She countered.

Sesshomaru barely refrained from wincing at the sharp accusation in her tone. "And how might I make it up to you?" He asked, eyes pleading.

For the first time, Kagome stopped and gave her full attention to Sesshomaru. "Wh-what?" She stammered, caught in his amber eyes. "Why?"

"I have not been courteous to you, my lady. Please, accept my utmost apologies," Sesshomaru explained, taking Kagome's small hand into his own pressing his lips to it.

A sweet shock ran through both of them at the contact, causing Kagome to gasp and pull away. There was nowhere to run, though, and Sesshomaru was faster than her anyway. A blink later, she was helplessly trapped in his arms.

"You do not need to run from me, love," He rumbled, nose buried in her raven tresses.

"Love?!" She squeaked, struggling to escape from his hold. _'Where did that come from?' _She wondered. _'Sesshomaru has never paid any attention to me whatsoever!_ _Why now? And why so suddenly?'_

Sesshomaru released her, looking hurt. "Why do you fight me?" He asked dejectedly.

Kagome softened unintentionally, Sesshomaru's pained look making her feel guilty. "Look, Sesshomaru," she began gently. "You really can't blame me for fighting you. You **have** tried to kill me before, after all. And besides…."

Kagome never got to finish her sentence, because, at that very moment, Sesshomaru stepped forward and pressed his lips against hers.

'_WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?' _Kagome's mind screamed, unable to make heads or tails of the situation. That sweet, tingling feeling snuck up on her, taking her by surprise. Her brain shut down with the sensory overload. Surprisingly, without her brain screaming orders at her, everything seemed more… peaceful.

That is, until her conscience took over.

"Ooh! Sexy demon!" The little devil on Kagome's shoulder squealed. "Kiss back, 'Gome! This chance may never come again!"

"Kagome, this is the brother of the man that you love," the angel on her other shoulder reminded. "If InuYasha were to see you kissing Sesshomaru, whom he hates, do you honestly think that he'd choose Kikyo over you?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the angel's words and she began to pull back. The devil stopped her, though.

"Come off it!" The devil snapped at the angel. "You and I both know that InuYasha's an unfaithful jerk who wants two pretty girls, not one."

"That's not true!" The angel shot back. "He's just confused! His love was taken away from him before, so he's finding it hard to love again."

"But that doesn't stop him from preferring a corpse hell-bent on his death over Kagome!" The devil hissed.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes, her heart aching with indecision. The little devil (a mini-Kagome with horns and a tail, in a sexy red dress and carrying a pitchfork) floated up to Kagome's face and dabbed away her tears.

"There, there, 'Gome," it crooned. "Don't cry. Look at yourself! You're getting kissed by the sexiest demon on the face of the earth! Come on. A little kissing always cheers someone up! What's the harm?"

The angel (a mini-Kagome with a halo and wings, in a plain white dress) screamed from her place on Kagome's shoulder, "YOU MUST KEEP THE SEVENTH COMMANDMENT! THOU SHALT NOT COMMIT ADULTERY!"

"Since when is a little kissing considered adultery, oh ye of little fashion sense?" The devil asked smugly.

"I know more about fashion that you do, whore!" The angel cried, outraged.

"Oh yeah?" The devil asked, examining her perfect, red talons. "You might want to give your boss a few suggestions, then, because your uniforms are just as drab as ever."

"Alright, then, I will!" The angel announced defiantly, before disappearing with a **poof**.

The devil smirked and turned back to Kagome. "I just bought us some time, girl. Now listen to me: Inuyasha is cute, but he doesn't want you. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, is damn sexy AND he wants you! Who are you going to choose?"

Kagome was unable to answer, owing to the fact that her lips were still sealed against Sesshomaru's. However, the little devil's words were hitting home. She hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" The devil snapped.

"That's right!" The angel cried, reappearing again. "You got me in a lot of trouble you know! You're gonna pay!" She brandished a tiny harp.

"CRAP!" The devil screamed. "GOTTA GO! GOOD LUCK!" She disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

The angel whooped. "OH NO YOU DON'T! I'M GONNA PLAY SO BAD, YOUR EARS ARE GONNA FALL RIGHT OFF YOUR HEAD!" The angel disappeared in pursuit of the devil, leaving behind a very confused Kagome.

Slowly, she pulled away from Sesshomaru. He looked at her sadly, thinking that she was dismissing him… until her lips pressed against his passionately. Eyes wide with surprise and delight, Sesshomaru kissed back. Now that he knew he had her approval, his kisses became less soft and more needy.

Kagome moaned, too wrapped up in making out with InuYasha's brother to realize that he had picked her up and was now laying her gently on the grass. She started when his hand came under her shirt, suddenly realizing what position she was in.

With an expert flick of his claw, Sesshomaru tore open Kagome's shirt. A delicately crafted wonder of lace met his surprised eyes. He sniffed it uncertainly, and then growled with lust at the arousal staining the black fabric. He reached to cut it open, but a tiny whimper from Kagome stopped him. He looked up at her worriedly. The fear and indecision on her face cut him.

"Kagome?" He asked quietly, drawing back. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I was just trying to make you happy."

Kagome blinked open her eyes, surprised. "You won't… hate me if I'm not ready…?" She sniffed.

He smiled down at her gently. "I will deny my instincts to make you happy."

To his surprise, Kagome cried out in frustration. "Why do you have to be so nice?" She moaned. "So understanding? If it were anyone else, I wouldn't even be **considering** this, but…"

Sesshomaru's heart leapt at her words. "You mean… you wouldn't mate with InuYasha?" He breathed.

Kagome waited for the pain of heartbreak to return, but she felt nothing. Slowly, she realized something.

'_I always thought that I wanted InuYasha to love me. But now I see… what I wanted all along was simply… love. I know in my heart that InuYasha can never truly love me, but Sesshomaru… I think he's what my heart wanted all along.'_

Kagome lifted her head and smiled fully at her heart's desire. "No, Sesshomaru," she said honestly. "I don't love InuYasha. What I just realized… is that I love you."

Sesshomaru's head reeled in shock. Was that was this feeling was? Did he love this little miko?

But even as he gazed into her worried blue eyes, he knew that it was true. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, loved an insignificant human. At any other time, he would have believed that he was mad, but not now. Now, he knew that it was true, and that he didn't care a bit what others thought about it.

'_Is this what Father felt for InuYasha's mother?'_ He wondered suddenly. _'Or even what InuYasha felt for that dead priestess of his? How could I have missed this for all of those years?'_

Slowly, a smile grew on his face as he looked down at his love, his Kagome. "Kagome," he murmured huskily. "I… love you, too."

The moment the words were out of Sesshomaru's mouth, the world warped around the two lovers. The ripples from earlier fanned away from them, receding into the distance.

Kagome looked around, confused, then back into the face of her demon lord. Something seemed different about him… what could it be? "Sesshomaru?" She asked uncertainly.

He blinked at her, but his eyes were not on hers. She glanced down and realized that he was staring at her breasts. She smirked. "Like what you see?" She asked slyly.

His eyes shot up to hers before narrowing into red-tinted slits. "How dare you attempt your pathetic seduction on this Sesshomaru?" He growled.

_**WITH INUYASHA AND RAMEN…**_

InuYasha moaned in bliss. His ramen was so hot, so wet… so perfect. She was not much of a talker, but when he had asked her to… you know… she had given him a special smile and a wink, which he took as acceptance.

He was close now, so close… He didn't want the pleasure to end, but he had no control over himself anymore. He couldn't stop himself from going faster and faster until…

InuYasha stared down into his empty ramen cup. She had been even better than he had expected… who knew they made ramen with PRIME RIB in it? She had been so full of surprises, but now… She was gone, and he knew that it was all his fault. If he had been more controlled, then maybe it wouldn't have had to end so soon. He had no one to blame but himself.

The chopsticks fell from his hands as InuYasha threw back his head and screamed his loss to the heavens. "RAAAMEEEN!!! NOOOOO!!!"

InuYasha was in too much distress to notice when the world blurred around him. When he opened his eyes, though, something felt different. He glanced down and noticed an empty ramen cup in his hand. Yes, he had just eaten a cup of ramen, hadn't he? The taste of it still lingered on his tingling tongue.

'_Wait… tingling?'_

InuYasha crossed his eyes and then stuck out the swollen, red muscle. "HAY!" He yelled, his tongue still out. "MA TONGUE'STH BERNT! DAMM YOO, RAM'N!"

InuYasha threw the empty cup into a tree trunk, letting it fall brokenly to the ground. For the first time, he looked around the empty clearing. "What the?" He wondered aloud. (He had put his tongue back in his mouth, thank God.) "Where's Kagome?" Lifting his head, he sniffed several times before catching her scent. "KAGOME, I'M COMING!" He yelled, racing away without looking back.

Unfortunately, that means he wasn't there to see something that anyone would have paid good money to see.

"InuYasha, my love…" The empty ramen cup whispered. "Why have you betrayed me?"

_**WITH KOGA AND KAGURA…**_

"Ouch!" Koga yelled, his back smarting as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. "What was that for?"

Kagura directed her feather to land beside him, but was too busy laughing to answer his question. Koga softened slightly as he took in her face, which was flushed with laughter. But that didn't make his back hurt any less!

"Oy! Answer me, Air Angel!"

"It's Wind Witch!" She replied, looking insulted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Any explanation for that little stunt you just pulled?"

"Um… nope!" Kagura answered, erupting into another fit of giggles. "You… should have… seen… your… face!" She managed to choke out.

Koga mock-growled and pinned her gently to her feather. "Then you must pay the price for your insubordination. I sentence you to one full minute of the strongest torture known to demon kind."

"And what would that be?" Kagura asked sarcastically. "Tickling?"

Koga grinned at her wolfishly. "How did you guess?"

Kagura's eyes widened with disbelief and fear. "You wouldn't!" She gasped, backing away.

"Oh, I would," he chuckled, pouncing on her. She screamed and tried to run, but he caught her easily and began to administer the torture. "Are you ready to confess yet?" He asked, loudly enough to be heard over her laughter. She shook her head stubbornly, though, and he went for her side. She laughed helplessly, writhing in his lap as his fingers found every ticklish nerve in her sides.

"OKAY!" She screamed finally. "I GIVE UP! MERCY!"

Koga ceased his torture and allowed his captive to catch her breath. "Well?" He purred in her ear once her breathing was regular again.

"Alright, alright!" She whined. "Well, Mr. Impatient, you looked like you were ready to jump me! I've had… bad experiences with that before…" Kagura shuddered as memories of a naked Naraku overwhelmed her. "I… I was afraid," she stammered. "I felt… trapped. Just like all those other times. So, I reacted instinctively, and pushed you off me." At this point, a small smile returned to Kagura's face. "I just happened to forget that we were still 30 feet in the air. Sorry about that."

Koga stared at the demoness in his arms, who was determinedly avoiding his gaze. He had been a clueless, insensitive jerk to think only about his own animalistic desires.

"Kagura," he began quietly. "I don't know what to say, but… Kagura, look at me." He grabbed her chin gently and tilted upward so that she was forced to look at him. "Listen. I am so sorry. I am a moron, an idiot, a jerk, and pretty much anything else you can think of. I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm only asking for your forgiveness. Do I have it?"

Kagura blushed. Since when did anyone care about her feelings? "You have it," she murmured. "And… you can have something else, if you want it."

Koga cocked his head at her cutely. "And what might that be?" He asked, totally clueless.

Kagura smiled. "This." She leaned forward to press her lips against Koga's. He quickly understood what she was going to do and leaned in as well. Their lips were a millimeter apart when the ripples fled from them. Both sensing a change in the surrounding vicinity, they opened their eyes and stared.

_**WITH MIROKU AND SANGO…**_

Let me give you a basic outline of what's happened since we last left these two.

Miroku: (Grope)

Sango: (Giggle)

Miroku: (Grope)

Sango: (Giggle)

Miroku: (Kiss)

Sango: (Grope)

Yeah, that's pretty much it. Before you start wondering if they're doing drugs or something, let me explain.

The two lovebirds somehow managed to get their hands on a few barrels of sake.

…Alright, I confess. I gave them the sake to make things more… interesting. But c'mon! You have to admit that Sango's a funny drunk!

But then… Yep, you guessed it! The ripples fanned away from the two inebriated lovers, leaving them… just as drunk as before.

And thus, the pattern of behavior continued.

_**WITH OUR POOR, LITTLE GOLDEN-HAIRED GIRL…**_

Destiny was extremely disappointed that she didn't have more eyes, so that she could watch everything at once. Instead, she had to alternate between all four amusing scenes.

The whole interaction between the demon and the priestess was so cute! Destiny sighed dreamily as she watched them together.

'_If I ever marry, I want my husband to be as considerate and sweet as Sesshomaru,'_ she decided.

She then turned her eyes to the half demon, who was devouring the ramen with an uncanny speed.

'_If I ate that fast, I'd have a tummy ache!'_

The two rival demons were currently engaged in a rousing tickle fight. She smiled, longing to join in.

Lastly, those drunken lovers never failed to make Destiny laugh with their hilarious antics.

'_Where did that sake come from anyway?'_

As Destiny pondered the mystery of the sake, she noticed that ripples were appearing again on the Mirrorpool. They started as small pinpoints from each of the separate scenes shown in the basin before dispersing.

Destiny leaned forward, heart beating faster. The spell was over, she knew. But how would that affect these beautifully budding relationships?

Destiny's eyes fell on the scene with the half-breed and the ramen in it. She laughed as he tried to speak with his tongue out, but that laughter was soon replaced by shock.

Once again, poor Destiny found herself on the floor beside the Mirrorpool, twitching.

'_Is it… natural… for inanimate objects to speak?'_ She wondered faintly.

Hesitantly, she looked down at the floor. "Hi?" She tried uncertainly. "What's up?"

The floor was too dignified to respond.

_**-----**_

_Dear Readers,_

_Well? Amusing enough for you? I tried to put as much humor in as I could this time. Well? Did it pay off?_

_IDEAS PEOPLE!!! GIMME IDEAS!!!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fluffy'sMate17_

_**-----**_

_**REVIEW CORNER**_

_**-----**_

**Many thanks to…**

**LadyofGods**

**Jay Ficlover**

**E.J.A Roberts**

**Ilebreknit**

**Solaira**

**mangadreams**

**Xanzi**

**EriksDiva**

**Rezangel92**

**Brit**

**Echo**

**Arikana Nakaria**

**Skavnema**

**Flamed Wolf**

**x14xERIKAx14x**

**AlphaSigma**

**Zeldalotr – JUST SO YOU KNOW, I USED YOUR IDEA WITH THIS CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Thank you all!**

**-----**

**And to the one person who doesn't like my fic:**

**BV**

**It's SUPPOSED to be OOC because they're under a SPELL remember??**

**And I've tried to put in a lot of detail, actually.**

**Too much detail makes for a bad story.**

**So does too little.**

**I tried to do the right amount, but if you don't like it, I'm sorry.**


End file.
